


Tomorrow by together one shots for the soul

by Sky_Lavender



Series: One Shots for the soul :) [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Choi Soobin-Centric, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Huening Kai-Centric, Hurt/Comfort, Kang Taehyun-Centric, One Shot, Oneshot collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lavender/pseuds/Sky_Lavender
Summary: Anyway requests as my writers block came backNot me abandoning this fic as soon as I figured out a multichapter ficChapter 1: Taehyun goes to get Yeonjun after a fight but doesn't exactly get it back home safe
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu & Everyone, Choi Beomgyu & Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Everyone, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Everyone, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Everyone, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai & Everyone, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun & Everyone, Kang Taehyun/Everyone
Series: One Shots for the soul :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020850
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	1. Rules for requesting :)

**Author's Note:**

> not me opening requests again. I want to write i just have no ideas

I have so much writers block right now that I decided to open up requests for TXT, I might do other bands but rn, I'll do TXT. Some rules on requesting!  
  


1\. if you request an Eating Disorder fic, I may or may not do it as that is a sensitive topic for me and I may or may not do it, so if i don't do one, please don't be offended  
2\. Angst, give me all the angst  
3\. Don't expect updates everyday, I have school   
4\. idc about relationships, it can be romantic or platonic, i prefer platonic but romantic things are easier, so its up to you :)

Anyways, if I suddenly stop doing these that's on school not giving me a break


	2. The taehyun centric idea thats been on my mind since day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun goes outside to search for Yeonjun and gets hurt in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just somethign thats been in my drafts for literal months.

Yeonjun shouldn't have freaked out. It was his fault, he broke the cup which made Taehyun jump and yell. Yeonjun became defensive yelling back before getting fed up and leaving. The last thing he saw before shutting the door was Taehyun’s worried gaze staring back at him. He walked on the sidewalk, the petty feeling subsiding and all he could emotionally connect to was guilt. He decided to walk down paths, trying to calm himself down before going back inside to the dorm to apologize. He shoved his hands in his pockets, kicking some stones, maybe he was being petty, but he was Yeonjun so who would be surprised. 

He had felt a buzz in his pocket, seeing it to be Soobin calling him, “Hey,” he said as soon as he picked up. Soobin asked, “Are you coming home soon? It’s getting dark and I don’t want you and Taehyun out.” Yeonjun asked, confusion ridden on his face, “Taehyun’s outside?” Soobin answered, “Looking for you, I’ll call him as soon as I hang up.” Yeonjun did as he was told, running to go home. The sunset dimly lit the world, making Yeonjun worry more, he grabbed his phone dialling Taehyun’s number but it was met with voicemail. Yeonjun reasoned he was probably on a call with Soobin. Yeonjun started walking home, opening the door hoping to see Taehyun or Soobin saying Taehyun’s on his way home but that wasn’t the case. Instead, what happened was Soobin with shaky hands desperately trying to contact someone. Yeonjun asked, trying to keep his calm, “What?” Soobin responded, “Taehyun, he isn’t answering, he always answers.” Yeonjun replied, “Let’s not worry yet, I’ll go out to look for him, Soobin continue calling and tell me if he answers.” Soobin nodded, sitting down. Yeonjun hoped that Taehyun was okay, that he wasn’t dying. He had run around when he got a buzzing in his pocket. Thinking it was Soobin he answered the call, “Hyung?” Yeonjun stopped dead in his tracks, “Taehyun?” There was a heavy breath on the other end, “Taehyun, where are you?” 

“Hyung, it’s so cold.” 

“Where are you, Hyun?” 

A groan of pain was emitted, “I- I don’t know.” Yeonjun then asked, “Are you hurt?” A hum from him was the response, “Okay Tae, I need you to tell me your surroundings.” There was a long pause and Yeonjun was afraid that Taehyun hung up the call, “I’m near an alleyway, there’s a park, and a gas station.” Yeonjun knew where he was, “Okay, I’ll be right there.” Yeonjun bolted, running down blocks because Taehyun was in trouble, he was hurt and probably scared. His breath was loud as well as his footsteps. He was getting closer as he saw a figure sitting on the pavement hunched over, “Taehyun,” he muttered. Why didn’t he have a sweater, he isn’t dumb enough to leave so close to night without a jacket. As he approached closer, some other pieces were missing such as his shoes and his wallet was laid on the ground with no money in it. So he got mugged. Yeonjun cursed under his breath, seeing the blood drip down his head. “Hyung,” Taehyun muttered, opening his eyes. Yeonjun stared at his pupils, looking at his limbs. “Taehyun, do you know where you are?” Taehyun looked around, “At a park,” he slurred, “Do you know why?” Taehyun shook his head, “Because, I can’t,” there was a pause, “I don’t remember, where’d my shoes go?” Yeonjun saw bruises starting to form and swell, his eyes shutting. Yeonjun had to call the ambulance, he could have internal bleeding, he definitely had a concussion and who knows what else. 

“Hello, yes I’m here with my friend, it seemed like he got mugged and beat up really bad a concussion, he can’t remember anything,” Yeonjun answered. Taehyun whined, “Stop being so loud,” he told before, “Hyung, im tired.” Yeonjun demanded, “Don’t go to sleep, try to stay awake, an ambulance is coming soon.” He called Soobin next, “Soobin, I found Taehyun, he isn’t good, take HeuningKai and Beomgyu and come to the hospital.” In which Soobin went full leader mode, “What? What happened?” Yeonjun answered him, “I don’t know, I think he might’ve gotten mugged, his jacket, shoes and wallet are gone.” Soobin questioned, “Are you at the hospital?” Yeonjun denied, gently holding Taehyun’s hand in a way to comfort him, “No, the ambulance is coming, Soobin, I don’t know what to do.” Soobin hummed, “You’re doing all you can right now,” sirens were blasting through the air as Taehyun gave in and closed his eyes. 

~~~ 

Soobin had done what Yeonjun asked, he had told Huening Kai and Beomgyu what happened, they were predictably concerned. They drove to the hospital in silence not sure how bad Taehyun is. Soobin tried to say, “He’s going to be okay, Taehyun’s strong.” Beomgyu muttered, “He must’ve been so scared, why didn’t I go with him?” He looked out the window, biting his fingernails. They entered the hospital, seeing Yeonjun. “How was he when you found him?” Huening Kai asked, afraid of the answer, “Not good, he didn’t even know why he was outside,” They sat down beside him on the chairs, heart racing, “he’ll be out soon, they’re just checking him to make sure there isn’t anything serious or permanent damage.” Yeonjun told, not sure if he was reassuring them, himself or both. He thinks both. 

They waited for a while, nerves through the roof, Beomgyu couldn’t sit still, tapping his leg on the ground. When Taehyun’s name got called, they all stood up and got led to his room. “He’s allowed to go home now, we sedated him for the pain and we’ll give you guys his medication,” a doctor said, “he has a concussion and a broken ankle which will be able to heal properly if looked after correctly, so no dancing for him until it fully healed, but besides some bruising and scrapes, he’s okay.” Yeonjun was glad he would be okay. 

The way home, Taehyun was loopy for a lack of better words. Huening Kai and Beomgyu were on both sides of Taehyun. He tried taking off the seatbelt multiple times. “I can’t see,” he’d say at random times, his eyes were swollen shut but he already forgot about that. His fear of getting lost on an everyday instance only caused the temporary blindness plus a concussion which confused him, he was holding onto Kai the whole entire time. At the car ride, it didn’t seem like he had a filter, he’d say whatever was on his mind, “Why don’t snakes have arms? Aengdu must be so lonely because they can’t hug.” He slurred his words but they could understand what he was saying. Beomgyu smiled at the random thoughts that crossed his mind. 

“Hyung,” Taehyun muttered, “what happened? Why can’t I see? Am I blind?” Yeonjun shook his head, “They’re just swollen, you’ll see again.” Taehyun questioned, “Why? Am I hurt? How?” They didn’t know how it happened, “You got mugged, baby.” 

“Oh.” 

And just like that, he went into another topic, one about if aliens existed and the only reason why they haven’t come yet is that earth sucks. They finally came back to the dorms, Huening Kai helping Taehyun inside. “I can’t see,” as he gripped impossibly tighter to Kai’s arm, “You’re okay,” Kai assured. Taehyun was seated on the couch, he leaned on the back of the couch. Taehyun squirmed, “I want to be free and photosynthesis.” Beomgyu couldn’t hold in his laughter, “You want to collect the sun?” Taehyun nodded, “What did I say?” It was practically pointless to talk to him but they would never live this comment down. 

Although they know Taehyun was hurt, they found endearing that Taehyun always had to cling to someone. Even when he falls asleep. Of course, they’d rather him cling onto them when he isn’t hurt. Taehyun called out, “Hyung?” And a chorus of ‘yeah’ echoed. Taehyun didn’t say anything after that, making Beomgyu sit beside him on the couch, “What’s up?” Taehyun flinched from how close he was before visibly relaxing when he realized it was just Beomgyu, “I couldn’t see you.” Beomgyu wrapped an arm around him for a sense of security. 

~~~ 

Taehyun had healed quite swiftly, he was getting a drink of water when Soobin came up, “Can I ask you a question?” Taehyun nodded, looking back to Soobin, “Do you remember who did this?” Taehyun shrugged, “I can’t, the last thing I remember was leaving, and after that, it’s very blurry, I remember faintly Yeonjun was there but other than that, it was confusing for him. “Okay,” Soobin started, “well, I’m glad you’re okay anyway.” Taehyun nodded, taking the crutch he had to leave. The doctors said in a week, he wouldn’t need a crutch and his foot would be healed. By the end of the week, it was as if Taehyun never was hurt, he ran around the dorm, not looking in pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me not knowing how to end fics so I just use this. Anyways, this has been on my notes for like the longest time without an ending so yeah. I used to be good in endings but not anymore.


	3. Sick Taehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyun has been working really hard for the comeback (any comeback is okay) but no one notices. “After all, most people work in pairs so having an odd number group, there is always bound to be one that is left out right?” (It’s only for the story sorry) One day, a member gets injured(slight injury), and the rest of the members are also sent back home while Taehyun is ordered to go and get the ointment needed. On the way back, it rains. The rain was not helping the cold he had been nursing for the past 2 days. Then, he acquires a pretty high fever after getting caught in the rain. In order to allow the other members to focus on taking care of the injured member, he chooses not to tell them until he falls asleep unintentionally beside injured member and the injured member wakes up an finds out. And the story continues..... heh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for requesting this story, it took a bit longer than I thought it would. I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to request more!

They were in the studio, practising the choreo for Blue Hour.The boys were going to have to start promoting the song soon so the days were getting longer.Taehyun coughed slightly, a headache starting to pound in his skull. The music stopped, reaching the end of the song.

“I think that’s enough of practising today,” Yeonjun said, “we’re all tired so let’s get back to our dorms.” Soobin agreed putting on his sweater and grabbing water.Beomgyu walked over to Kai, talking about something Taehyun couldn’t hear.Soobin and Yeonjun was also talking about something, perhaps when to start practising tomorrow or what to do in order to get better for dancing.Taehyun went onto his phone, following them. 

They were in a car, Taehyun listening to music with earphones in, Beomgyu looking up at the dark sky, “Do you think it’s going to rain?”Soobin glanced up from his phone, “I think so, it’s a bit windy.”Ta

When they reached the dorm, Beomgyu jumped to the couch, already shutting his eyes, “Beomgyu, have a shower first before you sleep, okay?”Beomgyu groaned a bit, just wanting to sleep.A small yelp from the kitchen made all their heads turn to the noise.Kai was in the kitchen with glass shards all around him.Blood was seeping in his hands, “Kai, let go of the glass.”That being said, Kai let the shards fall, letting them clash on the ground.Yeonjun instructed, “Walk slowly to us and then sit on the couch,” Kai nodded, doing as he was told. 

Yeonjun looked at Taehyun, “Can you go get the first aid?I think it’s in the bathroom.”Taehyun nodded, going to where he needed. He reached the first aid when he realized that they didn’t have any supplies, they must’ve used it all when Beomgyu sprained his ankle a while back.He went back to them, asking them what to do.Yeonjun instructed once more, “then go get some, and hurry.”Taehyun nodded, head ache seeming to hurt him more now then ever.He slid on his shoes leaving for the door. 

He tried to hurry, putting his coat on.His wind blew in the air, shivering as it rushed by him.The night was lit up by streetlights, guiding the way to the convent store.He coughed in his arm, he couldn’t get sick, not yet, he thought.He ignored the ache in his bones as he hurried. 

He wasn’t even half way there when a few droplets of water landed on his nose.He looked up, a raindrop falling in his eye was his response.He silently cursed under his breath, his only hope was that the weather would stay that light.His vision blurred as he ran, feet running in the silent.The weather seemed to get heavier, starting to wet his hair to be a damp blonde hair.He managed to get to the convenient store by the time it got the worst. 

The worker there noticed him, “Are you okay?”She asked, worried burrowed on her face.He nodded, “Yes, I am well,” he answered, going to get band aids.He rubbed his wet hands on his jacket in hopes to dry them off, as expected failing miserably; so he just grabbed what he needed and went to the counter, “Are you going back out there?” Taehyun nodded, “A little rain never hurt anyone.”She eyed him suspiciously, trying to find injuries on him, when she found no blood she nodded, handing the extra change back to him. 

The downpour only seemed to worsen when he managed to get back outside.His teeth chatter started to hurt and he wrapped his arms around himself.He shivered, not having the strength to run back, even though everything in his body urged him to go faster, his legs disagreed.He couldn’t see much ahead of him, the rain and the darkness made sure of that, he noticed it was relaxing, to an extent.If he had an umbrella and was feeling better, he would’ve thought the aura was angelic.That was not the case this time, he feared he’d drop any second and the aura was deadly for him. 

He managed to see his dorms in the dark night, he clambered to the doorknob, struggling to twist it open with his shaking and cold hands.Eventually he managed to work the door, entering the dorm, he got asked, “I see you had fun in the rain, are you okay?”Soobin asked, taking the band aids from him, “Yeah, a little rain doesn’t hurt anyone, don’t worry about me, how’s Huening?”Kai answered, “It’s not bleeding as much anymore, and Yeonjun said they don’t need stitches.”Taehyun replied, “That’s good, I’m going to get changed.” 

Soobin wrapped the band aid around his hands, delicately tying it so it would stay, “Now that that’s over, who’s showering first?”Beomgyu told, “I’ll have a shower in the morning, I’m going to sleep.”Kai retorted, “Gross,” before saying, “I’m too lazy to get up so I’ll just watch tv until everyone had a shower.”Soobin looked at Yeonjun, “Then you can have a shower first?”Yeonjun nodded, “If that works for you.” Soobin walked into his room, closing the door probably to rest until Yeonjuns out. 

Taehyun sat beside Kai, “Where’d everyone go?”Kai relayed what just happened with a slurred and droopy eyes. “Are you tired?”Taehyun asked, Kai nodded, finally taking in Taehyun’s appearance.His hair was wet and looked much paler than before or ever.“Are you feeling okay, Hyung?”Taehyun confirmed, “Yes, what would make you think that?” He tried to stand up, his weight becoming heavier as he started to become dizzier. 

“Taehyun-Hyung, you should really sit down,” Kai suggested, he stood up, watching Taehyun stumble, “I’m fine,” he mumbled trying to push Kai off of him.His strength failed him, the shoving only being pathetic nudges.“We should tell our Hyungs, I’m sure they’ll know what to do?”Taehyun denied him, “Not now, I’ll feel better in the morning, if I don’t then we’ll tell?”Kai was hesitant but nodded nonetheless.

___

He did not feel better in the morning.His head was crushing him and his breathing was constricted.He stared up at the ceiling.His bones ached but he had to get up.“Hyung?”Kai asked from his bed.He crawled out of bed, “What?”He asked, getting to his feet, “Hyung, are you feeling better?”Taehyun lied, “Yes,” he kissed his teeth, trying not to say anything else, to keep the silence.“That’s good then,” he trailed off, “we should go to practice then?” 

Taehyun was dreading practice, he skipped breakfast, in hopes he wouldn’t feel nauseous except the hunger only made him go in agony and be nauseous at the same time.He was in the car, sweating while everyone else had coats on, “Hyun, aren’t you cold?”Beomgyu asked, who sat beside him, “What?Yeah, I’m okay.”Beomgyu looked at him suspiciously before deciding to drop it.

Kai’s hand was still healing so they needed to help him.He had watched Soobin leave the car, Yeonjun following him.Kai and Beomgyu left after and Taehyun last.His mind was clouded as he reached the door to the practice room.He sat down, trying to gain his breathing back as they started to warm up. 

Then they started practicing past choreography.Taehyun ached and he was going to collapse, he knew it, he was going to faint, he was going to faint, he was going to faint.He reached out to someone, for anyone but his knees buckled.All eyes turned to him as he quickly gasped out, “I think I’m sick,” then slamming onto the floor. 

What happened next was chaotic, Soobin caught him before his head could hit the ground, leaving both of them on the ground.Beomgyu went beside them, “Taehyun?”He asked, expecting a response but knowing he wouldn’t get one.Yeonjun put a hand to Taehyun’s forehead, “Shit, he’s burning up.”Kai told them, “He almost collapsed yesterday too, he said he’d tell you guys if he felt bad in the morning, why didn’t he tell you guys?” 

“He’s mature, he always liked dealing about things on his own,” Soobin observed, looking down at Taehyun. “He shouldn’t feel like that though,”Kai stated, looking down sorrowfully.Yeonjun agreed, “When he gets better we’ll have the talk, but for now he needs some rest.”Soobin claimed, “Then we’ll take the day off and see how tomorrow goes.”They all didn’t argue with that. 

Taehyun blinked his eyes, rubbing them as he started to get up.“Sit back down Hyun,” Beomgyu stated, they were on the practice room, “Where did everyone go?”’ Taehyun asked, his voice was raspy and low, Beomgyu answered, “To get a manager to drive us back, you need to take it easy.” 

Soobin walked in, “Okay, our manager said we can go, I’ll help you up.”He put his hand out but Taehyun rejected it, “Hyung, it’s okay, I can get up myself,” he really did try but his legs wouldn’t listen.Soobin didn’t say anything, just extended his hand again, Taehyun reluctantly held it as Soobin had to drag Taehyun up.He had an arm around his waist, holding him up, “Get on my back?”Taehyun didn’t think he was in a position to deny the request so he hurriedly hopped on Soobins back as he was told to do.He let his head lie on his shoulder as he softly fell back asleep. 

His eyes flickered open once again, seeing Kai on his phone beside him, “Huening, what’s up?”Kai responded, “You gave us a scare, why didn’t you tell anyone you were sick?”Kai asked, he watched Taehyun rub his eyes as he shrugged.“Yeonjuns making you soup and Soobin is, well he’s helping?” Just then, Beomgyu walked in, “Oh you’re away,” he commented, he had another blanket with him, “No, it’s too hot for that,” Taehyun said although he was shivering, “It’s too cold, you’re sick Taehyun.” 

Yeonjun walked in as well, holding a bowl of soup, “Taehyun, it’s good to see you up, do you think you can eat something?”Taehyun shrugged, “We’ll see?”Taehyun agreed, sitting up and starting to drink the soup.Yeonjun asked, “Why didn’t you tell anyone?We could’ve helped you.”Taehyun commented with a raspy voice, “I don’t know, you know now though.”Yeonjun sighed, “You should’ve told us before you collapsed.”Taehyun answered, “I won’t do it again, I’ll tell you guys.”Soobin walked in, “You better, you work out so much that I couldn’t carry you the whole way to the car.”Yeonjun rolled his eyes, “Thank you for the comment Soobin,” sarcastically saying, “but seriously, please tell us when something is wrong, I don’t care if it’s because you’re hungry or you have a slight pain in your stomach.”Taehyun nodded again, “Yes, I’ll tell you anything that goes on, now stop worrying,” he joked to lighten the mood.  
  
In the morning, Taehyun did feel better, although Soobin told him to take it easy, he was allowed to practice which Taehyun was glad to hear.Then everything went normal and this time he would tell someone without if he felt sick, as he was afraid to faint again.He also felt much better, he was no longer tired 24/7, so he took it as a good sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I wrote this mostly when I was falling asleep so hopefully it makes sense and doesn't confuse you too much!


	4. Stalking Beomgyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^^ maybe a fic in which Beomgyu thinks he has a stalker but the members won’t believe him until it is too late.~ Yossuze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: i'm going to write this now  
> Also me: on youtube

Beomgyu looked at his phone, “Hi Beomgyu, I know when you read these so respond” it said.A chill ran up his spine as he read it.“Who is this?”He responded, trying to figure out who it could be, a past friend perhaps.Beomgyu put down his phone trying to ease his racing heart.He smiled when Taehyun came, commenting on something that Beomgyu didn’t catch.He nodded, hoping that was the right answer as his phone buzzed again.He quickly flipped it over, “No one you know yet,” was the answer.His stomach plummeted, feeling nauseous as anxiety-filled him to the tip.Taehyun caught onto him, “What’s wrong?”He asked trying to get a look at Beomgyu’s phone.He quickly turned it off, smiling as if nothing happened, “Oh nothing much.”Taehyun took the answer, not knowing whether or not to fully accept it or not.He went on, “Well if anything’s bothering you, you can always talk to me, okay?”Beomgyu nodded, “Of course Taehyun, I know that.”Taehyun smiled, then turning his back from Beomgyu going to Yeonjun who had called him in another room. 

Beomgyu sighed, “It’s okay,” he said softly under his breath, trying to soothe himself.He looked at his phone to see more notifications from the unknown number, ‘You looked very lovely today, I wonder what you look like at night?’He gulped, looking around, he tried to recall if anyone posted a T:Time or went life, or did anything on social media.When he couldn’t remember anything, tears threatened to spill, he was being stalked.He looked around as if he would find a creepy man in the corner of his room with a camera.He closed the curtains and turning off the lights.His phone vibrated against his hands and he went to go check it again, ‘*insert picture* see?You may look prettier than normal today.”The picture was of him, in the same clothes he was wearing earlier in the day.How did Beomgyu not realize it, he didn’t see anything and yet it looked like he was staring right at the start of the camera. 

“How did you get this?”Beomgyu answered, trying to keep it short and brief.“I saw you walking, of course.”Beomgyu took in a shaky breath, “Please stop contacting me.”Then blocked the number.Maybe it was a one time thing, a fan somehow found him in public and found his phone number.He climbed into his bed, turning off the lights.The damn vibration of his phone got his mind going haywire as all he wanted was to make them leave him alone.He needs to tell someone, anyone.

He angrily took off his blankets as his phone wouldn’t stop buzzing.He left it on his nightstand, going to find Soobin or Yeonjun, they would know what to do.Beomgyu quickly saw Yeonjun, his pink hair wasn’t that hard to spot.“What’s up?”Yeonjun asked as if he could already sense the anxiety radiating off of Beomgyu, “Hyung,” Beomgyu started, “I think I’m being stalked.”Yeonjun stopped playing on his phone, “I don’t think you should be joking around about this,” he answered, looking up from where he was sitting.“I’m not, someone sent me a picture on my phone, the picture was of me earlier in the day.” Yeonjun still wouldn’t believe him, “Beomgyu, I love you but this joke isn’t funny, I was with you all day, I would’ve caught someone stalking and taking pictures of you.”Beomgyu huffed, saying goodbye before finding someone else.

Soobin was next, “Hyung,” he began once again.Soobin looked up from his book, “Yeah Beomgyu?”Beomgyu relayed everything that happened.Soobin asked, “Is this a hidden camera?”Beomgyu shook his head, red starting to fill his face as he was scared but no one was helping him.He had answered, “Well, who put you up to this then?”Beomgyu continued to deny him, “No one, really, I’m not lying!”He had burst out.

Everyone’s reaction went like that.No one believed him.He wished he brought his phone as he could show them the messages but he blocked them and he doesn’t want to look at the new ones, but curiosity killed the cat.Beomgyu sulked to his room, turning his phone on again to see 27 notifications. 

‘Don’t you dare block me again you whore.’  
‘As if I would stop talking to you, it took me forever to find your number’

‘Turns out, a few employees were easily persuaded with money’

‘I know you’re reading these’

‘Bitch, when I say respond, you better respond.’

The rest of the messages went on like this.He started to bite his fingernails, taking the skin off the edges as well.He hissed as blood started to seep through his skin.He responded, “What do you want from me?”Which the only given sentence was, “You”.Shivers crawled up his body, throwing his phone against the bed.Maybe they’ll forget him in the morning if he stops responding.Maybe it’s a joke, the other members are in on it and that’s why they didn’t believe him.He’d ask them in the morning when they get bored with sending the messages. 

Although Beomgyu thought at the back of his head, no one would call him a whore. 

In the morning, he asked, but everyone was annoyed that he was still going on with the prank.“Do you really have nothing else to do?”Someone had commented.Beomgyu couldn’t rely on his members for this situation.They were filming a To-do episode, he felt as though a stare was blazing through his skin.He would look around occasionally, trying to find anyone suspicious, anyone, who stared at him as well.

The producer told them to go their separate ways, each doing their own individual scavenger hunt.Beomgyu took a breath in, there was going to be a camera person with him.He was going to be safe.He was going to be safe, a mantra formed in his head of that phrase.It was almost as if he was trying to manifest it because someone small inside him knew, he wasn’t safe anymore.Beomgyu walked inside stores, trying to make jokes and be funny, but his constant glances around the places made it seem awkward and forced. 

He finally got all of the objects on his checklist when he turned around to announce it, no one was there. 

______

Yeonjun, Soobin, Taehyun and Huening Kai were all waiting for Beomgyu to come back.What they got was a frantic cameraman with a bruise on his head, “You have to come,” he begged, “Beomgyu, he’s in trouble.”All their stomachs dropped as they remembered the stalker Beomgyu was telling them about.Yeonjun cursed under his breath, on the verge of yelling, “Where is he!”The cameraman pointed and they all jolted in a run to the direction.They ran through the streets, trying to see him, catch a glimpse of anything.

Beomgyu was getting dragged, unconsciously over a shoulder as he was roughly placed in a car none of them recognized.Yeonjun yelled, “Hey!”Before Taehyun sprinted in a run, tackling the stalker to the ground.Doing whatever he could to keep the woman from hurting anyone else and keep her distracted until they got Beomgyu.Yeonjun went to help Taehyun as Huening Kai and Soobin opened the car door to see Beomgyu lying there with his eyes shut.Huening Kai carefully took him out of the car, putting a hand under his knees and one on his back.   
  
“Don’t touch him,” the women shouted angrily, hitting Taehyun against the face making his lip bleed a bit.Yeonjun had enough, he already had enough, he hit her in the face making her pass out.Yeonjun asked, “Are you okay?”Taehyun confirmed he was okay, turning around to face Beomgyu and Soobin, “He isn’t waking up,” Soobin observed.Huening Kai went to the unconscious woman on the ground, trying to search her pockets and figure out what she did.A syringe and a bottle clicked in everyone’s mind.Soobin whipped out his phone, calling the police, “Yes, my friend got injected with something, I don’t know he almost got kidnapped.His hands shook as Beomgyu’s face went paler and paler. 

An ambulance arrived taking Beomgyu away to the hospital.The rest of the boys followed, waiting in the waiting room.They waited anxiously for thirty minutes, before someone called them, “He’s alright and awake, luckily he didn’t have enough of the dosage to kill him, but if he didn’t get here in time he could’ve gone into a coma.” 

They entered Beomgyu’s hospital room, Soobin going next to him, “How’re you feeling?”Beomgyu shrugged, “Drowsy.”Soobin answered, “Do you feel sick?”He asked, caressing Beomgyu’s hair as he shook his head.Yeonjun walked up as well, “You sure gave us a scare.”Beomgyu hummed, “I was scared too.”There was a pause before, “Hyung,” Beomgyu began, “I don’t feel safe anymore,” Beomgyu muttered.Taehyun went to hold one of Beomgyu’s hand as Huening Kai did the other, “I’m sorry,” Taehyun whimpered out, as Soobin’s felt the lump in his throat, “I’ll make you feel safe,” Soobin swore, “even if it takes me a thousand and more tries, I won’t rest until you feel safe, I’ll listen to you and I won’t think it’s a hidden camera, I’ll do anything.”Beomgyu smiled softly, closing his eyes softly, “I’d like that,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Beomgyu get injected with? Guess we'll never know.
> 
> Anyways, thank you sm for being patient with me! I really do love writing requests it's just I'm not as fast as a writer anymore. This one was really fun!
> 
> I hope you had a happy Christmas but if you don't celebrate Christmas i hope you had a wonderful day!


End file.
